


The Archies

by crownedjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedjones/pseuds/crownedjones
Summary: Veronica gets dragged to a rock concert. Let’s just say, she never knew how attractive a pair of ripped black jeans and a flannel could be until now.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Archies

Veronica Lodge never really liked rock music. But her best friend’s boyfriend, K.O Kelly, loves it. After their friend cancelled, Katy and K.O asked Veronica to go to the concert with them. The Archies are a very popular band, she’s heard the name but never any of their music. If she has, it’s because it was on the radio. She never looked them up on Spotify or anything like that.

Katy told Veronica to dress comfortably, because a rock concert is no place for her usual attire. A tight dress, or a suit.

So Veronica wore a cropped shirt and a pair of jeans. No jewelry, it’s possible it could get grabbed or lost.

-

The day of the concert came pretty fast. Performing in the place he grew up would be amazing! Jughead was born and raised in New York, a small town upstate to be exact. But he attended NYU, meaning that the city was home for four years. That’s when him and Archie started the band.

The band now consists of Jughead, Archie, and Fangs. And damn, did he put up a fight that they name the band literally anything else. But The Archies just stuck.

Archie plays the guitar and sings, Fangs plays the bass, and Jughead is on the drums. All their songs are written by Archie, but more then half the time the lyrics are changed by Jughead. The smallest changes wind up being fan favorite lyrics.

Jughead’s always been good at writing, but not song writing. Archie’s great at it. Music has always been his passion, apparently. They were roommates in college, that’s how they met.

Fangs, they met at a party. Archie and Jughead were losers back then, and so was Fangs. They met him outside by the pool, and since then they have been super close.

Jughead dressed in his usual attire. A black t-shirt with the band’s logo on it, three cartoon comic looking versions of them. On top of that, a flannel. He also wore a pair of ripped black jeans, and some dirty old converse that he refused to part with. All the clothes were baggy on him, he never cared to show off his muscles or whatever.

-

Pretty soon, the show started. As usual, he began to play, so happy to hear the excitement from fans. They really did mean the world to him. And hopefully he could get laid after this, because sometimes he meets a girl on the way out. But tonight he’ll probably end up staying at home with the boys, celebrating the fact that they just played in Manhattan, in front of thousands of people!

-

When the band began to play, everyone screamed and cheered. She’s definitely heard this song on the radio, probably playing at K.O’s gym. The lead guy was pretty cute, he had red hair and he was dressed in a flannel and a Fender t-shirt. The bassist was cute too, she couldn’t lie.

But the one who blew her away was the drummer. He was so, SO cute! She never once found baggy clothes and messy hair attractive, but that was until she saw him. “Who’s that?” she asked Katy, speaking over the crowd. “Jughead Jones.” Katy replied.

Jughead is a very strange name, but it’s probably a nickname. And honestly, if it isn’t, who gives a damn! He’s so hot, his name doesn’t matter at all.

-

Pretty soon, the concert was over. It was amazing, Veronica had a great time. Definitely better then what she had planned, drinking wine and wishing she had a man in her life.

Everyone had began to move out of the venue, talking about how great the concert was. Including Veronica and Katy. Their car was by the behind the place, a few blocks away, in front of a little coffee shop. It’s owned by Veronica’s friend, Midge.

“Midge, hey.” Katy said. “That concert was great! I can’t believe Ronnie has never heard any of their stuff.” K.O added.

“Yes, I have! That first song they played. I believe I heard it at your gym.” She laughed, sitting down at the small table. K.O and Katy sat next to each other, Veronica by herself. If only she had a boyfriend, she feels so lonely. She’s always like their third wheel, and it’s really awkward.

“Your usuals, I’m guessing?” Midge asked, tightening her apron.

All three of them agreed.

-

All of the guys were really tired after that. And of course, hungry. But all restaurants would be closed at this hour, and they’d get noticed at bars.

So, their manager suggested they go to a coffee place to get a drink and a snack.

A quick Google search showed them a cute place nearby, within walking distance. It was set to close in a little while, so they walked pretty fast.

They walked into the place, all three sighing happily at it’s emptiness. Just three people, and the worker.

“Hey, can I get a... cookie?” Jughead asked, looking at the case. A coffee would keep him up all night, and he definitely needed sleep after a show like that.

-

Veronica looked up, gasping at the bunch who had just walked through the door. The band! “Guys, look, oh my God.” she whispered, trying not to stare. They all look tired, she can’t even imagine how exhausted they are after that show.

“No way.” K.O whispered, turning back to look at the trio. They’re actually here!

-

Jughead noticed the fans looking at them, and he really appreciated that they didn’t go up and demand pictures. He’s totally happy to take pictures, but he doesn’t like getting cameras shoved in his face. But who does?

He walked up to the table, smiling at the group. “I’m guessing you guys recognize us?” he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Veronica nodded. “Well, yeah, we just got here from your concert.”

Jughead raised his eyebrows. A girl like that, a fan of him? She’s so hot, and she didn’t dress like him or his fans at all. He’d assume she listens to pop music, anything but the stuff they make. “Oh, really? D’you guys like the show? Hope I wasn’t too bad.”

“Of course we liked it, man. Veronica here, she liked it a lot. Wouldn’t stop saying how great you are.” K.O laughed.

“Oh, be quiet. But yes, you guys are very talented. Usually I don’t like that kind of music, but you guys are the only exception.” Her eyes moved up and down his body, a smile on her face.

Jughead sat down next to her and laughed. “Well, I’m really happy that you liked it... Veronica.” he said, remembering what her friend called her. Her name was pretty, just like her. “You guys want pictures with me and the band? You guys are great.” he put his arm around the back of the bench, looking down at Veronica.

“We would love that.” Katy said before sipping her coffee. - They took a few pictures, Veronica next to Jughead in all of them. She couldn’t help but blush at the feeling of his arm around her, the picture of just the two of them especially. His arm wrapped around her waist, which was really nice.

They all talked for a while, about work and their music. Jughead learned that the guy, K.O, was a pretty well known boxer. Fangs knew who he was. Katy is into fashion, and she works for a big store in the city. He also learned that Veronica owns a big jewelry store. It’s pretty well known, and not too far from Katy’s work.

-

The shop was about to close. And everyone was pretty tired. Veronica was about to walk out, but Jughead grabbed her arm before she could leave. “Could I get your number? You’re really cool, I wanna talk again.” he said, letting go of her arm.

Veronica nodded. How could she say no to that cute face? She typed her name and number in his phone, sending a text to herself to get his number in her phone. She couldn’t believe a celebrity like him was actually into her. She would expect him to be into girls like himself, certainly not girls the opposite of him. But hey, he’s really cute.

“Thanks. I’ll definitely be using that.” he said with a grin. “We’re in the city for a while now. Our tour just ended, so I’m free pretty much all the time now.” he explained. “So, if you wanna hang sometime, that would be really great.”

Veronica smiled and laughed. Something about him is just so adorable. “I would love that. You better not forget to text me.”

“I could never. You kidding me?”

“I’ll see you around, Jughead.”

-

Jughead and Veronica have been texting non stop for weeks now. She’s been busy with work, so they haven’t had the chance to meet up. Jughead keeps himself busy by helping the guys write music, they’re working on a song for a new movie that’s coming out. Some action movie, they were asked to make a song just for the film.

He was sitting down on the couch watching a TV show when she called. Nobody really FaceTimes him besides her, so he already knew who it was. “Hey. How was work?” he asked, standing up. Suddenly he felt the urge to smoke a cigarette.

“Good. Sold a lot of stuff today. How was your day? Still working on that song?” she asked. She really couldn’t wait to hear it, Jughead and his friends are really talented.

“Yeah. Archie’s got the lyrics almost done, music is almost done too. Other then the song, nothing’s really going on. Pretty bored.” he stepped out onto the balcony, placing his phone on the table as he lit a cigarette. “I missed you today.” he admitted before placing the cigarette between his lips.

“I bet it’s amazing. You boys never fail to amaze me.” she said with a huge smile. Jughead’s music is really important to him, she knows that. But she also knows it can stress him out, he explained everything to her over the phone one night. “I missed you too. We really have to meet up some time, it’s not like we live far apart.”

Jughead smiled at his phone, blowing some smoke out of his mouth. “Yeah. How bout we meet up tonight, huh? I don’t think I can wait any longer, Ronnie.”

She couldn’t agree more. “So it’s settled. Come over, pack a bag. You’re staying over for the weekend. Prepare yourself, because you definitely need a little bit of a makeover.”

“Well then, send your address. I’ll take an uber over, but for now, you get to watch me pack.”

**Author's Note:**

> yet another jeronica fan fic. are we surprised? no.


End file.
